Bonding with Toruk
by Reyana00
Summary: Quick one shot describing how Jake actually bonded with Toruk. My First Fan Fiction please review.


This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please excuse any errors and of course review. This is only going to be a rather quick one shot but if it is well received I will certainly try my hand at writing further, perhaps with something set after the movie. I loved the movie and hope you enjoy the story.

For this story please notice that the narration from the movie is in **Bold**. I am also assuming that Toruk would not go down without a fight ;)

Legal: All characters, locations, and names are the intellectual property of James Cameron and/or Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Outcast. Betrayer. Alien. I was in the place the eye does not see. I needed their help, and they needed mine. But to ever face them again I was gonna have to take it to a whole new level. Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move. **

A scream rose from the wreckage of Hometree as Jake's Ikran glided through the ash filled air down to him. Jake reached out and patted the Ikran that was his mount. "There's something we gotta do. You're not gonna like it." Jake told the creature as he formed Tsa'haylu with it, telling it to take flight. The Ikran launched into the air as Jake carefully guided it to their destination high above the clouds.

**The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky, nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up? **

**That was just a theory.**

Toruk flew lazily above the forest, not noticing the form of the Ikran and its rider above it. Jake could feel the anticipation of his Ikran at being so close to the great aerial hunter. He patted his Ikran gently, attempting to calm the fear that existed within it. Finally it was time, Jake ordered his Ikran to dive towards Toruk, towards his destiny. Jake jumped onto the back of Toruk landing roughly he dived forward to make Tsa'haylu with the giant creature.

Toruk sensed this intruder on its back and began to dive, attempting to dislodge Jake. The great creature beat its wings faster, speeding up and causing tremendous wind to whip by Jake as he attempted to form the bond. Toruk banked left swiftly causing Jake to lose his footing, barely able to hold on to the creature. Jake quickly swung his legs using the momentum to propel him on to Toruk's back. Toruk reacted quicker than Jake had expected, bucking wildly in the air causing Jake to slide along Toruk's back. Jake's hands desperately grasped at Toruk's smooth skin attempting to grip anything he could; finally he grabbed hold of Toruk's tail.

Jake held on to Toruk's tail tightly, knowing that he would need to wait for Toruk to dive before he could make another attempt at forming the bond. He felt the air burning in his lungs, the ache of his muscles as he held on to the great creature with all his strength. Toruk screeched loudly as it prepared to dive and rid itself of this attacker once and for all. Jake felt the creature dive and immediately propelled himself along Toruk's back. Quickly wrapping his arms around Toruk's strong neck Jake pressed himself firmly against the creature. Getting his feet set under him Jake reached out and grabbed the long antennae of Toruk, attempting to bring his Queue in to form the bond.

Toruk banked again, this time heading for the forest and the branches of the tall trees. Jake realized what Toruk intended and immediately lay prone across Toruk's back, ensuring that he would not be scraped off by the branches as they slapped him, causing small cuts to form on his back, arms and shoulders. Still he held on firmly, knowing that he must succeed. Toruk began a steep climb returning to the skies once more. Jake got to his feet and once again gripped the antennae, bringing his Queue up holding the links together. Toruk quickly whipped its head around to snap at Jake, the large jaws barely missing him yet causing him to lose his grip on the antennae. Jake smiled despite the situation; at that moment he realized that Toruk truly meant to kill him.

He had chosen Toruk, and Toruk had chosen him. The winner of this battle could very well decide the fate of Pandora and of the Omaticaya. Jake's thoughts drifted to Neytiri, to the pain he had caused her and to the love he felt for her, his life mate. He would not lose. Jake was brought out of his thoughts by a loud screech from Toruk. Jake realized that their battle was drawing to a close, the next attempt at forming the bond would decide the victor of this conflict.

Toruk began his assault on Jake once more, diving, banking, rolling. Jake's grip held firm as he once again reached for the antennae that would seal the bond. Toruk violently shook his head and neck, causing the antennae to whip about out of Jake's grip. Finally Jake made a last desperate grab his long fingers making contact with the antennae. Jake held the antennae firmly in his hand, his legs wrapped around the creature desperately trying to hold on. He grabbed his Queue and brought it forward, the neural fibers intertwined. The bond was made. Toruk's body went rigid as it felt the new mind inside its own. Immediately Jake felt the power of Toruk. He felt the great breathing of the giant creature, the steady rhythm of its heartbeat. He felt the awesome power that came with being the fiercest predator to fly over Pandora. Toruk was his, he was Toruk Makto.

He would do whatever it took to save Neytiri and the Omaticaya that he had come to love so much.

He would not lose.


End file.
